paxfandomcom-20200213-history
Regret
Name: Regret Physical Age: 22 True Age: 22 (and 4 months) Gender: Male Faction: Sin Element: R2 Shade 'Power' Regret always thought of himself as a shadow. Wordlessly following people, ignored unless right in your face. But even if you don’t notice it, it’s always there, and in light it only grows larger and stronger. He quickly took interest in his newfound powers, accepting it as a part of him, like an arm. He loves pushing his limits, to see how far his powers over shade can reach. How he could extend shadows out of the ground, solidifying it to act as a surprisingly sturdy shield. He could even extend the shield forwards and shape it, forming spikes for offense. He could also allow the shadow to partially consume him, and become part shadow, allowing him to blend easier. But in this form, he can’t move much, only extending his shadow like stretching clay, but if he could connect his shadow to another’s -- either animate or not -- he could move along that shadow quickly. However, quick travel along shadows is exhausting, and quickly leaves him breathless. Also, if light is shown while he’s in shadow form, it also stuns him, as well as forces him out of his own shadow. He exhausts very easily, and aspires to train more to perfect his skill, so that won’t tire so easily, and to blend into bigger shadows, or even to fully emerge into shadows. 'Weapon' His main weapon is a large, two-handed scythe, a weapon he wields in a similar fashion to that of the Grim Reaper. He fights using swift, fluent and wide slashes. He also uses it to grapple, like a hook. Both tips of his scythe are sharp stakes, and uses it for lunges or like a spear. He also wears a gauntlet-glove on his left hand, for quick slashes, as he’s no amateur (but no expert) in street fighting. 'Summon' A female Eurasian Eagle-Owl by the name of Selene. A large bird by nature, like most Eagle Owls, weighs 1.82 kg, with a wingspan of 170 cm and 64 cm long. A large owl, which prefers to fly around and perch on nearby branches, as it prefers the wing room. Her colours are paler than the usual Eagle-Owl, especially her eyes which are yellow-ish instead of deep orange. Selene acts as Regret’s mentor and friend, giving advice to Regret in the heat of battle, telling him in a language the two made up, as to not give the enemy chances to anticipate and counter. However, the language is not perfect, and there are cases when the two would suffer miscommunication. Selene’s personality, and name for that matter, bares a resemblance to a friend of Regret’s when he was alive, allowing him to not only trust her, but is also the only one he really listens to. Large, powerful, she reflected what his friend was to him, as well as how much he blamed himself for. 'History' Crail lived in the forest-town of Urs El Naea , where he lived a peaceful, boring but fulfilling life, supplying the nearby Temple Eirana . He kept to himself a lot, and barely talked to anyone else but his parents, clinging onto his mom’s arm like a shadow to your feet. One day, his father had to travel to Fort Rhammak for some unknown business, which judging from the fact that envoys were to be riding with them, he knew it was important. He wanted to go alone, but after a small quarrel between his parents, he and his mom tagged along on the journey. The travel was long and boring, but Crail couldn’t help but get the feeling that they were being tailed. He’d occasionally spot shadows moving through the trees, but thought nothing about it, living in a peaceful village most of his life, he knew little of the dangers of the world. Their stay at the Fort was short and unpleasant, he had the constant feeling like he was unwanted, his mother told him it was alright, and they mainly hung around the marketplace until his father was done. Their escorts stayed behind, and the three rode their way back on their own. As they entered the woods, riding West past a nearby town, they were ambushed by bandits. They tried fending them off, but they were outnumbered and captured. Crail was thrown into a cage, his mother stripped and humiliated as they swore revenge to his father for betraying them, revealing that he was an ex-bandit, the journey to Fort Rhammak a failed journey to fix his debt. They tried to escape, but were too late to help his mother, who was stabbed. In a desperate struggle, his father freed him, told him to run before he too was silenced. He couldn’t help them, he knew it, and as much as he hated it, he ran as fast as he could. They chased him down, wanting to complete their revenge by killing him. Crail managed to lose them by jumping into the river and holding his breath until they left... But he couldn’t hold it that long, and was soon incapacitated. He woke to find himself in the mercy of a young woman, whom nursed him back to health. She introduced herself as Luna, a resident of the small village of Kalmas . She tried asking him what happened to his parents, but the event that had played before him had left him silent from shock. In his mind, a clear, disturbing image burned it’s way into his mind; his father crying and his mother’s defeated body. Luna seemed to understand, allowing him to live with her until he recovered, or at least until his parents find him... Which he knew would never happened. He tried to live in his new home as best as he could, but the people of Kalmas didn’t take strangers kindly, and the kids would often pick of him. The adults demanded Luna that she kicked him out of the village, for fear that he’d bring the bandits with him. But Luna refused to give him up. The two grew close as the months flew by, when he managed to utter sounds -- but not words -- she began teaching him how to speak in a code she made up, to better communicate with each other. The code was rough, and they’d sometimes misunderstand one another, but they dealt with it, and it was good fun. Despite the menacing glares from the parents, the teasing of the kids and the fights he went through with the people more his age, he made it through, helping Luna with her farm. His recovery was slow, but he was calming down, the images in his head were getting blur and he felt ready to return home, except that he was reluctant to leave Luna, his only friend. He trusted her, as much as he did his parents, and he wanted to tell her everything. But one day, when he found out how to tell her in that language only they knew, he returned to find the house ransacked. He ran around town only for a mob to chase him out, claiming that he led the bandits here, the same group who were looking for him. Realizing that they were looking to finish the job, he left the village and rushed to the clearing where his parents died, it was here that his voice returned. He arrived at the clearing only to see her bounded and gagged. Stripped to her undergarments, given the worst non-lethal torture he could imagine. The image of his mother flashed in his head, and he couldn’t bare looking at his friend, and instead, he hid behind a rock, hugged his legs and cried. He didn’t know how long he sat there, but after a while, the bandits said how he wasn’t coming, and how their prisoner had gotten silent and boring. Laughing to each other, they left her for dead. Crail waited for a while before entering the clearing. To make sure that the bandits were gone, and so that Luna wouldn’t think he abandoned her. He dashed into the clearing and quickly covered her with his shirt, the very sight of her body made the blood leave his head. She was in a similar state to how he was when he arrived at her doorstep, it was his turn to take care of her. The village blamed him, and told him to leave, and he agreed he would, once Luna recovered. He tried his best, he talked to her as much as he could, handled the work and cooking, basically did everything she did for him... Except it wasn’t enough. He knew what she went through was worse than him, and the thought that maybe she knew he was there the whole time, scared him. One day, he returned to the house after a trip to the market, and what awaited his return was the start of his death. Hanging from the rafters, was Luna’s dead body, her belly carrying a now deceased fetus. And he broke. She was all that held him up, her kindness, her friendship. She did everything for him, but he abandoned her, and now he failed to save her. The village wanted him out. And it was time he complied. Running into the same river he met Luna in, he fell. He didn’t struggle, he didn’t hold his breath. He felt the icy cold waters of the river fill his lungs, and felt the life leave his numb body. His last thoughts: failure to save his parents, bringing the bandits to Luna, betraying her, and failing to save her. Those were his regrets. Regrets he’ll never forgive himself for. 'Appearance' A pale, slightly boyish face, with light grey eyes, a stiff nose and thin lips. His head capped with long, smooth black hair that reach the middle of his back. He wears a long black cloak with a hood that hides his entire face under shadow. He wears light-weigh armor that only covers his chest, with a short sleeved shirt underneath. Around his waist, a brown belt, with a strap around his shoulder, carrying a large pouch that hangs to his side. Covering his arms are armbands strong enough to repel weak, indirect attacks. On his right hand, a black glove, and his left a claw-gauntlet. He also wears long black pants with boots. 'Behaviour' You remember that “stalker” in a group? The one who just seems to follow people around, not saying much, keeping to himself but always eager to please? Regret’s more or less that person, minus the eager to please. With the exception of pranks and jokes (he’s always game for a good prank), he’ll only help if the favor or request is nothing too inconvenient, draggy, ridiculous or redundant, and he’ll only do it under the condition that you’ll do something for him later. He takes debts seriously, and won’t stop bothering someone until a debt has been paid. His pride is one of his strongest character traits, putting himself above everyone except to those who either respect him or earn his respect. But he has enough sense to obey his superiors. He believes everyone has a shadow, a hidden ugly side to their personality they won’t show until it’s too late. And thus almost never trusts anyone. Earning his trust is something most would consider not worth it, but if his trust is earned, he’ll be one of the most loyal person you’ll ever meet. Category:Characters Category:Sins Category:Shade